


Make Me Forget

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs help forgetting he's stuck in these walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

There were times when the walls of Grimmauld Place closed in on Sirius, making it hard to breathe.

Now was not one of those times. No, he was having a hard time breathing for a different reason that had everything to do with the witch who rode his erection.

“Emme… gods, Emme,” he groaned, urging her on. She came with a passionate cry. He flipped them, thrust into her hard and fast, drawing another shout out of her as he found release.

Sweaty limbs tangled in post-coital sensuality, he forgot that he was stuck within these walls during the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
